mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure
'Adventures' Adventures remove your monsters from play for a specified amount of time to explore foreign areas. Adventures require no energy and monsters continue to recover energy while on an adventure, however they will age one week per adventure. Monsters may encounter a number of events while exploring. They can fight other monsters, learn new skills, raise their stats significantly, or find items. If a monster's stats are not high enough, they may fail the exploration, which will only give a 1% completion and no rewards. Once an area has been completely explored, the next area will open up. The previous area can be re-explored for bonuses without having to re-clear the area. Some areas are only available for a limited amount of time. 'Areas' 'Tagi Jungle' Recommended level: 7+ for the boss. Area 1: Forest Entrance *Time: 5:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Under the Canopy *Time: 10:00 *Completes: 10% Bonuses: *+15 intelligence – beat wild monster *+15 skill (There were fallen branches blocking the path) *Iron sand (The ground was unstable and hard to walk on.) *+15 Life *Autumn Apple – beat Jungler *“Came upon an immense waterfall” - learn technique Area 3: Forest Heart *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Forest Ruler (Skeleplant) Lvl 7, 1349 stats total **107 Pow, 316 Int, 124 Skl, 151 Def, 299 Spd, 352 Life **Techniques: Photosynthesis, Pollen Potential bonuses: *Power skill* *Jungle Stone *Mini Beaclon *Skill technique (One-two Combo) *Skill technique (Ear Slap) *Life +15 *Disk of Mushtan (upon defeating rare Mushtan) *Speed technique (Thunder) (upon defeating boss Forest Ruler) *Intelligence technique (Aqua Twister) (upon defeating boss Forest Ruler) 'Torres Mountains' Recommended level: Starting in area 2, you should have at least 125 in stats to avoid failing. For final boss, level 12-13. Area 1: Mountain Road *Time: 20:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Hidden Cliff *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% Bonus: *+20 Power *+20 Defense *Witch's Powder *Skill Technique LEVEL 1 (Kiss for Suezo) *+15 Skill for defeating a monster. Area 3: Shrouded Peak *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: True Colors (Geemo) lvl 9, 1693 stats total **558 Pow, 117 Int, 146 Skl, 88 Spd, 285 Def, 499 Life **Techniques: Flying Press, Rush Recklessly Potential Bonuses: *Oily Oil *+20 Power *+20 Defense *Witch's Powder *Mamou Milk (upon defeating wild Stoneface) *Level 2 basic technique (upon defeating boss True Colors) *Skill technique (Shaking Dance) *Disk of Baku (upon defeating boss True Colors) *Speed technique (Double Axel) (upon defeating boss True Colors) *Power technique (Throw Kiss) (upon defeating boss True Colors) *Power technique (Bite) (upon defeating boss True Colors) *Defense technique (Stamping) (upon defeating boss True Colors) 'Tugur Cave' Recommended level: The game recommends high speed and intelligence when exploring this area. Area 3 and beyond requires 200 stats to succeed. Area 1: Dark Entrance *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: The Passage *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% Bonus: *Speed +20 *Intelligence +20 *Skill Technique LEVEL 3 (Dive Drill for Jelydon) Area 3: Crack in the Earth *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: The Pool *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Lord of the Lake (Sulfana) lvl 10, 1857 stats total **256^/158v Pow, 618^ Int, 498^/306v Skl, 272v Spd,190v Life **Techniques: Aqua Tornado, Aqua Twister, Double Axel, Water of Healing Potential Bonuses: *Oily Oil *Int +15 *Speed +20 *Intelligence +20 *Life technique (Giga Drain) *Power +20 (upon defeating wild Eyebee) *Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) *Refirn's Sand *Intelligence +25 *Speed +25 *Defense +25 *Mineral water (upon defeating wild Grapie) *White Feather *Yellow Feather *Baby Spinach (upon defeating wild Aero) *Disk of Duck Fever (upon defeating wild Duck Fever) *Disk of Ogyo (upon defeating boss Lord of the Lake) *Intelligence technique (Hypnotism) (upon defeating boss Lord of the Lake) *Speed technique (Axel Combo) (upon defeating boss Lord of the Lake) 'Promias Ruins' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the gacha, or can be bought for 4000CR. Recommended level: Later levels should have monsters at level 9+. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Shelter of Life *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 8% Area 3: Ritual Chamber *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: The Altar *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Black Wisdom (Monol) lvl10, 1833 stats total **229v Pow, 398^ Int, 162v Skl, 936^ Def **Techniques: Trio Beam X Potential Bonuses: *Speed +16 (seeing a cyan pillar) *Skill +16 (seeing a magenta pillar) *Life +16 (seeing a yellow pillar) *Power +16 (seeing a red pillar) *Defense +16 (seeing a blue pillar) *Petal Onion (Veggie) *Land Millet Rice (Grain) *Autumn Apple (Fruit) *Mamou Milk (Dairy) *Inverted Flatfish (Fish) *Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) *2000CR (upon defeating wild Sky Hengar) *Life Vitamins *Defense Vitamins *Intelligence Vitamins *Speed Vitamins *Latorna Estate ticket (upon defeating wild Sky Hengar) *Disk of Magic Banana (upon defeating rare Magic Banana) 'Promias Back Gate' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (40 Coins) Per the game update: : "Promias Back gate is an adventure area for level 8 and higher monsters. Participating in the adventure will get you Food, Vitamins, Adventure Tickets, and perhaps even a Disk of Magic Banana. Defeating the Boss Monster could get one of a number of Techniques for your monster or a Blank Mystery Disk." Recommended level: Per the game, Level 8+ is recommended. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 15:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: 'Pinole Snow Mountain' Recommended level: The game recommends high Speed and Life. 200+ needed, 300+ for Area 3+. Area 1: Climbing Trail *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 12% Area 2: Dead End Road *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 3: Snow Slopes *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 4% Area 4: The Ice Cave *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Mountain Hero (Junior) lvl 13, 2651 stats total ** 900^ Pow, 266v Int, 424v Skl, 301v Spd, 508^ Def, 264v Life **Techniques: Triple Strike, Exposing Throw Potential Bonuses: *Speed +15 *Mini Beaclon *Cold Bread *Speed technique (Lightning) *Speed technique (Rolling) *Life +25 *Lake Bird Meat (Meat) (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) *Cult Rice (Grain) (upon defeating wild Bree) *Speed +25 *Life Vitamins (upon defeating wild Bree) *Disk of Pandibaku (upon defeating wild rare Pandibaku) *Life +35 *Speed +35 *Speed Vitamins (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) *Intelligence technique (Tsunami) (upon defeating boss Mountain Hero) *Life technique (Flying Press) (upon defeating boss Mountain Hero) *Speed technique (Step) (upon defeating boss Mountain Hero) 'Latorna Estate' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or be bought for 4000CR. Area 1: The Courtyard *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 12% Area 2: Mansion Entrance *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 6% Potential Bonuses: *Intelligence +20 *Speed +20 *Life +20 *Skill +20 *Orb of Life (Small) *Orb of Power (Small) *Orb of Speed (Small) *Orb of Defense (Small) 'Latorna Sanctuary' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (80 coins). Area 1: Dark Gates *Time: 20:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: 'Kaurea Volcano' Recommended level: The game recommends high Power and Intelligence. Area 1: Lava Tunnel *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 11% *bonuses: **Learn a power technique **+15 intelligence Area 2: Sulfur Vents *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 4% *bonuses: **Pink Feather **+15 Power Area 3: Brimstone Flats *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Bonuses: **Power vitamins - defeat Higante level 15 **Intelligence vitamins **Calm Cabbage (veggie) **+35 power **Antero Milk (dairy) - "saw some peddlers resting on the side of the road" Potential bonuses: *Intelligence Skill (Fire Rising) *Intelligence +16 Grabad Factory Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought (7000 CR). Area 1: Lost Passage *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: 'Grabad Warehouse' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (140 coins). Area 1: Lost Passage *Time: 30:00 *Completes: Potential Bonuses: Special areas 'Valley of Darkness' This area was available from Feburary 3 to Feburary 17. Recommended levels: 7 for early levels, 13+ for the later levels Area 1: *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: Area 2: *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: Area 3: *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: Area 4: *Time: 2:30:00 *Completes: Area 5: *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: Area 6: *Time: 3:30:00 *Completes: Area 7: Chaos Maze *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 15% Potential bonuses: *Oily Oil *Baby Romaine *Witch's Powder *Speed +30 *Life +30 *Licorice mystery disk (upon defeating wild Licorice) *Black Mocchi mystery disk (upon defeating wild Black Mocchi) *Lilim mystery disk (must beat wild Lilim) *Skeleplant mystery disk (upon defeating wild Skeleplant) *Bargest mystery disk (must beat wild Bargest) *Death Clown mystery disk (must beat wild Death Clown) *Diabolos mystery disk (must beat wild Diabolos) *Joker mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) *Beretta mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) 'Isle of Reincarnation' This area was available from April 27 to March 9. Recommended levels: The game recommends Level 7+; wild monster levels run levels 8-11. 130+ stats are recommended to avoid adventure failures, and high int/skill/speed are recommended in particular to beat the boss. Area 1: Deep coastal fog *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Jungles of Forgotten Time Time: 1:00:00 Completes: 10% Area 3: Gusty mountain path *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: Fire swept crater *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 4% Area 5: Nest of the Phoenix *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Red Sun King (Phoenix), L12, 2550 stats total **278^ Pow, 535 Int, 429 Skl, 462 Spd, 503 life **Techniques: Continuous Artillery Fire, Flame Gun, Flame Laser, Fire Wave, Phoenix Flying Attack, Flame Typhoon Possible bonuses: *Nothing *Power +20 *Speed +20 *Life +20 *Defense +20 *Skill technique (Finger Punch) *Skill technique (Laser Beam) *Defense technique (Art of the Transformation) *Life technique (Power Dive) *Defense technique (Force) *Life technique (Charge) *Life technique (Water of Healing) *Power technique (Thunder Assault) (upon defeating wild Risen Phoenix) *Speed technique (Aqua Twister) *Speed technique (Lightning Hurricane) (upon defeating boss Red Sun King), *Tonporo Aroma *Yellow Feather *Blue Feather *Disk of Phoenix *Disk of Bluzzard *Disk of Death Wing *Disk of Fire Joker (upon defeating wild Rogue Phoenix/Wild Phoenix) 'Korupu Forest Guardian Adventure' This area was available from August 24(ish) to August 30. Recommended levels: The game recommends Level 7+; wild monster levels run levels 8-11. 130+ stats are recommended to avoid adventure failures, and high int/skill/speed are recommended in particular to beat the boss. Area 1: Shrine Gate 1 *Duration: 30:00 *Completes: 10% **Power +10 **Skill +10 Area 2: Shrine Gate 2 *Duration: 50:00 Area 3: Guardian Dogs *100% completion with defeat of monster Area 4: Shrine Approach 1 *Duration: 01:30:00 *Usually a random monster battle, will often get a card as a reward for completing the fight. Area 5: Shrine Bell Tower *Duration: 03:00:00 *100% completion with defeat of monster *Bonus: special techniques pt 1 Area 6: Amulet Office *Duration: 03:00:00 *Completes: 10% **Life +20 **Int +20 Area 7: Shrine Approach 2 *Duration: 04:00:00 *Boss Monster: Obelisk Level 10 Current 1558 'Encountered a monster that looks like a stone wall' **Speed - 110 **Life - 195 (Increased to 254) **Def - 955 **Power - 273 **Int - 242 *Prize: Life Rose by 25 *Prize: Power Rose by 25 *Prize: Lottery Ticket Area 8: Shrine Approach 3 *Duration: 03:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: Mel's Cookies (food that recovers 40 points) Area 9: Chapel *Duration: 05:00:00 *Boss Monster: Bluzzard Level 15 Area 10: Main Shrine *Duration: 06:00:00 *Boss Monster: Woodie Level 15 *Prize: Card Category:All Pages